Chocolate Liquor
by kittensfall
Summary: I don't really have a summary for this honestly..


I sat in a large leather office chair, staring out the window. I watched the rain glide down the window one by one.

"Christal…"

I sighed and turned around to see my boyfriend, Xander, standing at my door. His medium long, dark hair covered his eyes almost completely, and stopped at the edge of his neck. His blue eyes stared at mine, fiercely. I took a moment to examine his features. Tall, slender and muscled. His facial features were smooth, and feminine. Making him look more genuine and exotic. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt with his sleeves rolled up , worn jeans that hung low on his waist, only held up by a black and white studded belt, and Jordan's.

"Yes, Xander…" My response sounded more like an annoyed statement than it did a question. I watched him walk over slowly 'till he was towering over me. He bent over and stabled himself on the chair armrests.

"You've been a little off lately, is there something wrong?" He flashed me his worried, puppy dog eyes. I smiled only slightly so he wouldn't see, but I failed. He pressed his head to mine and kissed my forehead.

"There's that smile I was looking for," he said chuckling.

I pushed him away playfully, "Shut up!" I couldn't resist laughing as I did so.

"Is there something you wanna talk about?"

He put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. He seemed hesitant to say something, but I didn't know what. He then sighed, and walked around the room, examining the books on my bookshelf.

"hmm, no, not exactly…" He continued examining the books until one caught his eye.

" Love is a smoke,

Made from the fume of

Sighs…"

He turned around, as my chocolate-brown eyes caught his.

"William Shakespeare?"

He slammed the book closed between his hands, "Correct," and put it back in it original spot on my shelf.

I twirled around in my chair, so I wouldn't have to strain to look at him. I was studying him closely. He closed his eyes, and trailed over to a black leather ottoman, and sat down.

"Christal.. What's been up with you lately? You seem, saddened and disappointed. Depressed maybe?"

I looked to the left, at my grey amigurumi bunny sitting on the desk, "Nothing's wrong, just been thinking a lot lately.."

He seemed to be hanging on to every word, "About?"

"My family."

He looked hurt, "Oh, I see."

"I'm sorry…"

"No, it's fine. But remember, I'm hear if you wanna talk.. You know that right?"

I pondered for a moment. No, I didn't. "Yes I do." That was a lie, but the only way to get him to stop worrying.

"Alright." He said smirking. He stood up stretching, then gave me a hug, burrowing his face in my long, dark brown waves. I hugged back, breathing in his smell. He smelled of Pine and spice. Perfect. Without saying a word, he let go and left the room, lightly shutting the door behind him. I turned back to what I was originally doing, watching the rain pour outside. The rain is so beautiful, it makes me feel bliss and depression at the same time. Perfectly balanced like yin and yang. It washes away the unclean of the world, and brings joy…

{later on…}

"Christal….Christal…."

"Mommy, Daddy? I'm over here!"

I ran over to the two figures before me. One male and one female.

I kept running, 'till I tripped over my baby blue sundress.

"Get away! You're filthy!" The female figure cried.

"No one wants a child like you , you are…. A disappointment. A shame."

"why are you saying that mommy, daddy? Why?!

What did I do? I'm sorry!"

The male figure pushed me down,

And walked away with a little boy.

The female figure looked the opposite way, then left.

The little girl lay there,

Crying.

And alone….

"Gasp!" I woke up from the dream sweating, then looked at the time. It was 7:35pm. I sighed and put on my converse, and black hoodie, then grabbed my wallet and ran out the door. I walked through the rain to the nearest convenience store, and walked through the '21-and-above' isle. I don't even know what I'm supposed to- A case of chocolate caught my eye as I walked by, Samlag; Chocolates. Sounds interesting. I bought a 24-case and returned home. Again I checked the clock, 8:34. Xander shouldn't be back home 'till 10.. I searched the bow with my eyes, for anything suspicious. Says "Samlag" is Swedish, doesn't say what it means though. Seems ordinar- nope. There it is. The back had a bright red sticker that said 'Hard liquor' on it.

I never thought I'd see the day.

1 chocolate…

5 chocolates…

12 chocolates…

16 chocolates…

18 chocolates…

Oh fuck… Ima black out….

[Xander's POV]

Since I've never missed a day, and was never late, my boss let me home early.

I parked my Mercedes CLS 63 outside our apartment building, and glanced up at where our apartment would be, and noticed the light was still on. I jogged up the stairs to the door and un-locked it.

When I walked in, I tossed my leather jacket to the side, on the couch and waltzed into the kitchen. The clock read 9:54pm. Still early. I smiled to myself, leaving the kitchen. Light was hitting the ground from the living room, so I walked in.

"Christal? Are you awake?"

I went around to the front of the couch, and saw her sleeping peacefully. Isn't that sweet. I thought, smirking. I then looked around and noticed there were wrappers everywhere… Hmm. I picked up one and read it. Sam….lag?! "FUCK!" I punched the wall furiously. I picked up the box, sniffed a piece of chocolate then ate it, Absolut vodka. Dammit Christal, I knew there was something wrong… Maybe you didn't have to talk to me about it, but you shouldn't have hurt yourself like this. You promised me you'd NEVER go anywhere NEAR alcohol, now look at you.

I took the rest of the chocolates to the kitchen and threw them away. When I returned to the living room, she was sitting up on the couch staring dead at me.

"Jesus! I could have had a heart attack!"

"mmhh….." she got up and wobbled a bit. She then attempted to walk over to me but tripped. I ran over, and scooped her up before she hit the ground. I sighed of relief, "Safe…"

"X-an-deerrr…" she split me name apart as if it was three different words.

"Christal. You need to lay down, until this wears off." I carried her bridal style to the master bedroom, and laid her on the silk sheets.

"Xander…I want you.." She got up and dragged herself over to me, then continued to put her arms around my neck.

"Christal. No." I took her arms from around me and held them.

Oh god. How much restraint will this take right now. Please, please, please, don't make this any harder for me…

I looked her up and down. Her ripped jeans were skin-tight, and her shirt, wet from rain, was clinging to her body. Her hair was messy, but she still looked beautiful. Natural. Her face said love, but her eyes said lust.

I will not take advantage of her, no matter how good she looks right now.

I sighed to myself, and sat her down on the bed. All I had to do was walk away from this scene.

Christal continued to look at me with her puppy dog face, begging me to stay. But I couldn't. I went to leave when I felt a tug at my hand,

"Xander….Don't leave me-"

"I won't."

"Yes you will….Like my parents did."

I didn't know what hurt more. That she said I was like her parents, or that she thought of me as one.

"Ok. That was the last straw Christal."

I grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her down, hard, on the bed. I pinned her down so she couldn't escape.

[Combined POV]

"Xander, you're hurting me.." I tried wiggling free from his grip but couldn't.

"Christal, what am I to you." I met her eyes, and never looked away.

"I.. Mhh…." I looked to the side, and blushed lightly. I didn't have an answer for him.

"Well, you need to learn something. I'm not your Mother, or your Father. I am your Lover." I pushed my knee upward, between her legs and moved it around in a circular motion.

"Uh! Oooh… Xander, No…Stop…Ah!" I thrashed around ferociously, it felt so good. I didn't want it to stop.

I smashed my lips onto hers, easily gaining entrance into her mouth. Our tongues explored every part of each other. I brought my arm up and held both of her wrists with one hand, and trailed my other hand down her body to her pants. I un-zipped them single-handedly (pun not intended), and began to rub her pussy vigorously.

"Oh…my god..! Uh…No…Stop right there….Don't continue…" I thrusted myself into his hand instinctively. I felt him smirk into the kiss.

"You say no, but your body says yes."

I moaned loudly and looked at him, he removed his hand from my pants and licked his fingers. I gasped.

I chuckled and looked back at her, "It tastes like Chocolate…And alcohol.."

{To be Continued…}


End file.
